


Призрак будущего Дня подарков

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон  полон решимости свести вместе своих напарников</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпитафия.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost of Boxing Day Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519369) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 



> Это очаровательная, немного грустная, немного забавная, немного волшебная, но, несомненно, Рождественская история.

Похититель произведений искусства и црушник - чем бы Наполеон ни занимался, он играл основательно. О, не то чтобы он не был способен на спонтанность, но у него всегда был план, и резервный план, и дюжина стратагем, и козыри в рукаве. Что бы ни случилось – Наполеон был к этому готов. Он собирался уйти на покой, поселиться на юге Франции и провести преклонные годы, попивая отменное вино и записывая скандальные мемуары. Такова была идея в общих чертах.

Запас подходящих воспоминаний у Наполеона был значителен, но все еще недостаточен для длительной отставки и нескольких запланированных им томов - его двоюродная бабушка дожила до девяноста девяти лет и умерла в постели с бутылкой шампанского, мужем номер шесть и исключительно гибкой массажисткой. Из них троих только шампанское было близко ей по возрасту. Прискорбное пленение Наполеона и его договорное рабство не способствовали деятельности в свободное от работы время. А.Н.К.Л. обеспечила желанное избавление от кураторов из ЦРУ, но оставила даже меньше в плане развлечений. За два года он не украл ни одного произведения искусства, спал с женщинами почти исключительно ради интересов миссии, и проводил свои одинокие выходные, таская Илью на рутинную физиотерапию, которая бы убила нормальное человеческое существо. Они спасли мир – до и после отпуска, во время которого Илья и Габи снова поругались, а лето выдалось самым отвратительно жарким на памяти Наполеона.

Он так и не понял, насчет чего была последняя ссора. Большевик не сказал. Вполне возможно, он и сам не знал, что натворил. Два года наставлений Наполеона весьма незначительно улучшили его способности к общению с женщинами. А Габи с чрезвычайным подозрением относилась ко всем предложениям Наполеона выплакаться на его плече. Как будто Наполеон может предать ее доверие! Ну, если быть честным, он мог, но только во имя истинной любви, дружбы и чтобы в следующий раз, когда у Наполеона будет отпуск, Габи взвалила на себя обязанности по физиотерапии.

Этот самый отпуск предполагался на Рождество. В широком смысле - Рождество. Как объяснил мистер Уэйверли, договор с ЦРУ, который теперь стал договором с А.Н.К.Л., регулировался не законами США, а юрисдикцией, по которой мистер Уэйверли подписывал бумаги, и где по неудачной оплошности и нескольким нудным и неясным пунктам в законе, максимальный срок был сокращен. Путаница в бумагах обнаружилась всего месяц назад, когда было уже слишком поздно что-то предпринимать. В итоге, Наполеон оказался свободен. В это Рождество срок договора истекал, и он мог уехать в Париж, или Милан, или куда угодно и собирать там материалы для мемуаров. Или же он мог остаться.

Мистер Уэйверли твердо настаивал, что А.Н.К.Л. дорожит его услугами и с радостью наймет его в более традиционной манере, если он решит остаться. Наполеона снедало ощущение, что мистер Уэйверли ожидает от него именно этого.

А потом миссия провалилась. Там не было ничего особенного, всего лишь тяжелый и долгий сбор информации, и летний зной, который, казалось, никогда не закончится.

 

Теперь уже листопад. Темно-красные листья кружились по парку и устилали основание ограды из железных прутьев. Отвороты его лучших серых брюк исчезли в их куче. Еще один лист слетел вниз. Он поднял руку ладонью вверх.

Осенний ветер ненадолго подхватил лист. Кленовый. «Kaede» по-японски. В Метрополитен проходит выставка изящных расписных ширм. Он бы сводил туда Габи. Она бы не оценила. В этом заключалась половина веселья.

Лист задержался над его ладонью, как будто он держал его. А потом порыв ветра стих, и тот медленно опустился сквозь прозрачную кожу, сквозь идеальную иллюзорную складку на его брюках, вниз, к своим собратьям.

Наполеон вздохнул. Призрачное существование – для такого сценария у него не было плана вовсе.

***

Газетный лист прибился к оконному стеклу офиса, а потом ветер снова сорвал его. Трепыхаясь, тот полетел к парку. Зима в Нью Йорке выдалась серая, грязная и холодная. Илья наблюдал, как по тротуару внизу медленно тащился бездомный. Еще одна жертва капиталистической системы. Позор!

За его правым плечом было прохладно. Раньше там торчал Соло, нарушая его личное пространство. Там все еще было пусто.

Шесть месяцев. Он глянул на часы. Шесть месяцев, три дня, двенадцать часов и двадцать семь минут.

Илья вышел в коридор. На сегодня его смена закончена.

Под ногой плющились мокрые окурки. На тротуаре поблескивали осколки пивных бутылок. Настроение у Ильи было не праздничным.

 

\- Можно подумать, ты никогда раньше не ходил на свидания, - сказал голос.

\- Заткнись, - он просканировал улицу. Поблизости никого не было, чтобы заметить, как он разговаривает сам с собой.

\- На свидании полагается быть счастливым.

\- Это не свидание. Мы с Габи все время вместе обедаем.

\- Не в Le Pallion.

\- Это непомерно дорогой, капиталистический… - он выразительно махнул рукой.

\- Еда превосходная.

Илья засунул кулаки в карманы. Все хуже и хуже. Теперь он повсюду слышал Наполеона.

***

 

\- Ковбой!

Соло тяжело дышал. Яркая красная полоса уходила вниз, исчезая под его голенью.

Илья дернулся в связывающих его ремнях. Те выдержали.

– Мерзкая свинья! – выругался он.

\- Готов заговорить, Курякин?

\- Убью.

\- Хмм. Дай знать, когда будешь готов говорить, - человек снова повернулся к Соло.

Запястья Ильи были стерты в кровь, но, по крайней мере, на нем была одежда, чтобы смягчить трение. Соло был обнажен, привязан к лабораторному столу кожаными ремнями. Глупо, глупо, глупо. Если бы Илья не отвлекся, он бы заметил хвост. Если бы он заметил хвост… Габи его убьет. А Уэйверли убьет их всех троих. Илья собирался прикончить этого наемника ДРОЗД, который стоит над Соло. Он собирался всех их прикончить: врача с дергающимся от тика глазом, его хнычущего приспешника, который пинал Соло по ребрам, человека со шприцом. Илья спалит эту лабораторию к чертям. Как только освободится. Как только голова перестанет кружиться.

Головорез ДРОЗД сделал еще один разрез на бедре Соло, на сантиметр ниже предыдущего.

Соло ничего не сказал. 

 

***

 

\- Пенни за твои мысли?

\- За мысли – пенни. Но для ресторана никакая цена не велика.

\- Илья, ладно тебе, развеселись! Нельзя заходить с таким видом, будто это похороны.

Он толкнул дверь, открывая. Голос последовал за ним внутрь.

\- Генри, соммелье par excellence, - чванливого вида мужчина в жилете стоял возле столика с бизнесменами.

\- Почему американцы так любят болтать по-французски? – пробурчал Илья. Его губы едва шевельнулись, но распорядитель скользнул к нему.

\- Чем могу помочь, сэр?

\- Столик, заказанный на Курякина.

\- Сюда, сэр.

Мужчина вел его сквозь море белого льна и звонкого хрусталя. Даже стаканы для воды были изысканными. С кухни доносились ароматы эстрагона, шалфея и жарящегося ягненка. У Ильи забурчало в животе.

\- Ага! – сказал голос.

\- Заткнись. Я не могу быть психом на свидании с Габи.

\- Так ты признаешь, что это свидание! – Наполеон, если бы он действительно был здесь, сейчас бы нависал над плечом Ильи и говорил ему почти в ухо. Вот уж кто совершенно не понимал концепцию личного пространства, даже после смерти. 

Как там говорят американцы? Съехал с катушек? Илья съехал с катушек. Его мозг не смог справиться с неудачей и теперь воссоздавал самые раздражающие привычки Наполеона, чтобы досаждать ему.

– Я тебя ненавижу, - сообщил Илья.

Габи ждала его в наряде из персикового шелка. Карден, если он не ошибается.

– О, хорошо, что ты здесь, - она встала.

Он ощутил аромат ее парфюма. Внутренности Ильи превратились в желе.

\- Да скажи ты что-нибудь, - посоветовал Наполеон ему в ухо.

\- Илья? – Габи странно смотрела на него. 

\- А, привет, - Илья придержал для нее стул, и занял свое место напротив. – Прости, я опоздал. Много бумажной работы.

\- В смысле, ты прятался в офисе и старался придумать оправдание, чтобы не прийти, - перевел Наполеон.

Илья почувствовал, как дернулось его лицо. Плохо. Очень плохо. Нельзя перед окружающими реагировать на голос.

У Габи было обеспокоенное выражение, но она сказала только. 

– Я слышала, за такую телятину можно умереть.

Он спрятался за меню.

***

 

\- Дешевые похороны. Безымянная могила. Мистер Уэйверли произносит краткую речь перед пустым залом. Стандартная аранжировка из вечнозеленых веток.

\- Ну и что. Я – не ты. Дешевые похороны это нормально.

\- Большевик, похороны характеризуют человека. Должны быть толпы рыдающих женщин, мужчины с хвалебными речами. А не невзрачный типовой венок, на который даже некому посмотреть!

\- У тебя была тысяча белых роз, и все секретарши рыдали. Твой надоедливый друг произнес речь. Он тоже плакал, - Илья уставился в потолок. Обед был кошмарным. Под влиянием вина и голоса он постоянно говорил невпопад. Не переставая, упоминал Наполеона, потому что в его голове Наполеон не ушел окончательно, а Габи… Они не могли спорить на публике, а наедине он не мог с ней остаться, потому что теперь вообще не оставался один. Голос постоянно присутствовал рядом.

\- Мой друг? – голос прозвучал с другой стороны постели, как будто Наполеон лежал там. Илья почти ожидал увидеть вмятину на покрывале.

\- С дурацкими волосами. Считает себя забавным.

\- Гэри Шварц из Исследовательского? Он действительно плакал? – зашуршала одежда, будто кто-то сменил позу. – Я тронут.

\- На всю голову. Он очень надоедлив.

\- А, Большевик, только потому что у тебя нет чувства юмора… Но мы говорим не о моих похоронах, а о твоих. Мрачное будущее ждет тех, кто отсекает себя от человеческого общества, особенно тех, кто постоянно лажает на свиданиях с симпатичными женщинами, явно в них заинтересованными. 

\- Я читал Рождественский Гимн. Что-то не помню этой части.

\- Большевик, серьезно, что с тобой происходит? Вы снова поругались?

\- Невозможно. Я постоянно занят болтовней с тобой.

Несколько первых ужасных недель, после того как он очнулся позади мусорного контейнера, было тихо. Его бросили там. Илья так и не узнал, с какой целью. Те страшные, торопливые недели, когда у них еще был шанс найти лабораторию. Когда еще был шанс.

Потом начались взгляды, жалость, шепотки – тише, чем в его собственной голове, но их было труднее выносить. Дома он слушал тишину и чувствовал, как медленно сходит с ума. И ни следа Наполеона, вплоть до того дня, когда Илья сорвался – тут-то он и объявился, призрачный голос, который повсюду сопровождал его. На работе. На свиданиях. Ночью в постели, и в душе, где Илья мог хоть немного сбросить напряжение после провальных свиданий. Наполеон не уходил и не затыкался.

Илья пялился в потолок. Задавался вопросом, могут ли медики А.Н.К.Л. дать ему что-нибудь. Недостаток сна опасен для полевого агента. Если он вообще когда-нибудь вернется в поле, на настоящую миссию. Если все перестанут ходить вокруг на цыпочках и обращаться как с инвалидом. Тишина растягивалась. Ни звука, ни даже шороха фантомной одежды. Внезапно он встревожился.

– Ковбой?

\- Возможно, мне стоит дать тебе передышку, - голос звучал непривычно подавлено.

\- Нет. Все нормально, - он сел, осматривая пустую постель, как будто мог придать галлюцинации форму одной лишь силой желания.

Скрип, как будто кто-то встал. 

– Нет. Ты с самого начала был прав. Нельзя целыми днями болтать с мертвецом, - голос становился тише.

\- Ковбой!

Он остался один.

***

Габи расстроено барабанила пальцами по стойке. 

– Да, я знаю как это сложно, Гэри, но ты должен был подготовить прототип сегодня.

\- У меня есть удивительный взрывчатый состав. Можно распылить его на цветы, и твоя бутоньерка или корсаж становятся смертельной бомбой, - Гэри Шварц, безумный ученый, последнее приобретение Уэйверли, был ее роста, вот только волосы разлетались во все стороны. Он носил лабораторный халат поверх водолазки и вельветовые брюки цвета загара. И шлепанцы. В лаборатории они были запрещены, но Шварц был бывшим медэкспертом, химиком, специалистом по кодам и чернилам, и вообще всем, что мог пожелать Уэйверли. Габи ужасно опасалась, что возможно тот нравится Уэверли больше, чем она. Так она может закончить телохранителем! Ни один полевой агент не любит работать телохранителем.

\- Я не собираюсь одевать то, что может в любую минуту рвануть.

Шварц был энтузиастом даже в самых абсурдных начинаниях. Фактически, чем абсурднее, тем больше он загорался. Интересная задача могла довести его до летящей изо рта слюны и хватания слушателя за воротник во время изложения темы. Общаться со Шварцем было делом Наполеона. Тот ему нравился. Габи ощутила вспышку раздражения, а затем холодное, больное чувство. Он просто ушел. У нее остались лишь воспоминания о нелепых похоронах, где было слишком много цветов, и голос Ильи на пленке с записью допроса, излагающий, сколько крови тот потерял, когда Илья видел его в последний раз, и было ли это количество критическим. Илья рассказал свою историю один раз и все. Замкнулся, как моллюск. С тех пор он об этой миссии не говорил.

Не то, чтобы он не говорил о Наполеоне. Он упоминал о нем беспрестанно. Все остальные были достаточно тонкими натурами, чтобы избегать этой темы, но не Илья. Она не могла насладиться отличным ужином без того, чтобы ей напомнили о том, кого с ними нет. Уж лучше бы тот портил ей свидания лично.

\- Соло считал этот состав замечательным. Мы вместе проверили его на нескольких гвоздиках. Я думал, они предназначались тебе в подарок? Или Курякину?

\- Наполеон не имел привычки дарить мне цветы, и я не собираюсь носить взрывающиеся образцы. Ты знаешь, сколько раз я попадалась на задании? - у всех, кроме Ильи и Гэри, хватало такта не поднимать тему.

\- А еще у меня есть детектор электрополя. Он должен чуять жучки ДРОЗД, но мне нужен образчик для проверки.

\- Жучки ДРОЗД меня не волнуют. В отличие от жучков А.Н.К.Л., - детектор жучков, действующий на большом расстоянии, разве она просит слишком много? Ну, может и так, но Шварц, когда она впервые упомянула об этом, вошел в раж. А потом он отвлекся на взрывчатку и исследование барахла, провалившего полевые испытания.

\- В ботинках Соло? Неужели они бы не проверили их, закончив его препарировать?

Габи закатила глаза. Вот и полагайся на тактичность Шварца. По крайней мере, он искренне соболезновал, Наполеон оставил после себя череду влюбленных секретарш, и лишь несколько близких друзей. 

На похоронах Уэйверли произнес речь. Она тоже сказала несколько слов, главным образом, чтобы Илье не пришлось. Несколько полевых агентов вспомнили миссии вместе с ним. А Гэри плакал и поведал очень длинную и очень запутанную историю о том случае, когда Наполеон был его телохранителем на научной конференции в Лас Вегасе. Они оба накачались экспериментальным препаратом для усиления мозга и провели следующую неделю, шулерствуя в покер. Предполагаемая ментальная мощь никогда больше не проявилась в лабораторных условиях, а собранные ими образцы оказались порошком из талька, но история вышла забавная. Гэри был совсем не плохим, просто увлекающимся и слишком неуклюжим, чтобы быть хорошим шпионом.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они были в его ботинках? – спросила она.

\- Вся проблема в расстоянии, - пояснил он. – Если тебе просто нужен детектор жучков А.Н.К.Л., все просто, - он поднял серую коробку с лабораторного стола и помахал ею. Когда он поднес коробку к ее руке, та замигала зеленым. – Вот так, - сказал он. – Жучок в твоем кольце. Так и с ботинками.

\- Ты проверял Наполеона?

\- Я всех проверял, кто заходил в лабораторию. Как еще я мог узнать, что эта малышка работает?

\- Ну, когда доработаешь версию для больших расстояний, сообщи мне. Даже если это просто куча мусора, она сможет привести нас на их базу.

\- Мы достанем ДРОЗД, Теллер. И поджарим их! – лицо Гэри вспыхнуло яростью. – Я рассказывал тебе когда-нибудь о том, как проводил вскрытие торговца метамфетамином, который поймался в собственную…

Габи вспомнила про срочную встречу наверху. (С Гэри была еще одна проблема, кроме его общей неуклюжести: большинство его рассказов были отвратительны).

***

 

Их офис располагался в тесной комнатушке на третьем этаже. Стену напротив двери занимала карта Нью Йорка. Булавки отмечали множество точек, где они искали Наполеона, а потом - его тело. Илья стоял перед картой. Когда она закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней, он обернулся. Последние шесть месяцев измотали его. В их первую встречу, она заметила его краешком глаза в зеркале заднего вида. Он был силой природы. Ужасающей. Второй раз она решила, что он моложе ее. У него было такое юное лицо. Сегодня его кожа выглядела серой, хмурые морщины прибавили ему десяток лет.

\- Что если мы никогда не найдем его? – спросила она.

\- Найдем.

\- Что если нет.

\- Я найду.

Габи удержала рвущийся с языка ответ. Я тоже по нему скучаю, думала она. Конечно, она скучала по нему. Он был ее напарником, не только Ильи. А Илья был его напарником, не только ее, это и было точкой преткновения.

***

\- У тебя хватает наглости.

\- Габи, я…

\- Как ты смеешь спрашивать меня об этом, когда он за дверью? Думаешь, у меня нет глаз?

\- Здесь нечего видеть.

\- Только потому, что ты не можешь принять решение. Дай мне знать, когда примешь. 

 

***

Она отчаянно скучала по Наполеону. Это было неожиданно. Это злило ее. Это не должно было так сильно ее задеть, и Илью не должно. В каждой поре его тела читалось - он хотел его так же, как всегда. Он все еще не принадлежал ей, не на самом деле. Прошло шесть месяцев, а он так и не сделал свой ход. Как и она. Между ними по-прежнему стоял Наполеон.

\- У меня миссия, - сказал Илья и протиснулся мимо нее.


	2. Эпитет

Илья застонал. Голова болела. Он ничего не видел. Поднес руку к виску в поисках ран. Обе руки были свободны, так что он, по крайней мере, не связан, но глаза ничего не видели. Крепко же его ударили.

\- Иисусе, Большевик, - послышался из темноты дрожащий голос. Совсем рядом.

Он застыл. 

– Ковбой? – в груди расцветала радость. Глупо. Собственный мозг снова дурачит его, но здесь, в темноте, он черпал утешение, где только мог.

\- Очень плохо? – спросил голос.

\- Ничего не вижу.

\- Понятное дело. Здесь темным-темно. Как себя чувствуешь?

Хорошо ему врезали. Так сильно, что галлюцинация снова вернулась. 

– Я думал, ты ушел, - сказал Илья. Получилось жалобнее, чем он собирался.

Наполеон фыркнул. 

– Я дал тебе передышку

\- Ты исчез.

\- Сам сказал, что я тебя отвлекаю! – вознегодовал Наполеон. – Хотя, тут моя помощь явно не понадобилась. Как они тебя достали?

\- Не знаю, - голос вернулся, и первое что он сделал – оскорбил его. Его больной мозг знал Наполеона слишком хорошо.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько часов я провел, проникая в каждое церковное хранилище, туннель или заполненный семейный склеп?

Илья хмыкнул.

\- Хорошо, что у меня острый слух, а то я бы никогда тебя не нашел. Ты сопишь как скаковая лошадь.

Илью покоробило.

\- Что?

\- Скорее, ломовая лошадь, - уточнил он, припоминая другой разговор. Пол был каменный. Судя по ощущениям – склеп. Он добрался до стены. Там тоже камень.

\- Ломовая лошадь? Ты бредишь, Большевик? Головой ударился? Болит? – голос приблизился. В нем прорезалось беспокойство.

\- Так кое-кто сказал мне. Сильный. Ничем не примечательный. Хорош для работы. Не чистокровка.

Наполеон подавился воздухом. 

– Лично я бы так не сказал.

В его голосе появились странные нотки, но у Ильи не было времени беспокоиться об осуждении со стороны галлюцинации. 

– Где я? – спросил он.

\- В катакомбах под церковью.

А, по крайней мере, его не далеко утащили. Его наблюдательный пост был через улицу.

– Ты знаешь, где выход? – спросил он.

\- Понятия не имею. Я прошел сквозь потолок – и позволь заметить, это один из ужаснейших опытов в моей жизни… смерти… Как можно ходить по земле и через минуту проходить сквозь нее, когда… Ты в порядке, Большевик?

Наверное, он издал какой-то звук. Почему галлюцинация постоянно напоминает ему, что Наполеон мертв? Это жестоко со стороны его мозга, даже если он знал, что заслуживает это. Он потерял сознание. В той лаборатории. Человек резал ноги Наполеона, трогал его своими грязными руками, и гнев, который должен был помочь Илье вырваться, вместо этого вылился в черную дыру. Последнее, что он запомнил – Наполеон, зовущий его по имени. А он не мог ответить – даже этого не смог. Он будто провалился куда-то. Потом был мусорный бак, улица Нью Йорка, и он остался один.

\- Большевик? – в голосе было больше беспокойства, чем он заслуживал. Больше участия, чем мог вынести Илья. 

\- Как ты умер?

\- Я… что? Большевик, ты застрял в катакомбах, и хочешь поговорить об этом?

Он спросил об этом в первый раз. Впервые ему пришло в голову спросить. Камень за спиной был холодным. Должно быть, они сняли с него пиджак, прежде чем бросить здесь. По крайней мере, в Нью Йорке было лето.

\- Большевик, Большевик!

Голос встревожен. Интересно, как долго он зовет его.

\- Ты должен двигаться. Нам надо выбраться отсюда и найти тебе врача.

\- Ладно, - Илья принялся ощупывать стену. – Ты говори, я иду.

\- Я не знаю, где выход. Я тоже ничего не вижу.

\- Нет, расскажи мне про лабораторию. Как ты умер? – рука наткнулась на пустоту. Дверной проем. Илья поднялся на ноги и поковылял по проходу.

\- Боже, ну и тема. Это место кажется тебе недостаточно жутким?

\- Это просто кости, - ответил Илья. Он чувствовал их под ногами. Стены коридора были испещрены нишами. Занятыми нишами. Бедренная кость, подумал он. Италия удивительная страна, древняя, упадническая и мрачная. Это взывало к некоему маленькому, мятежному, нерусскому уголку его души. 

\- Ну, я не знаю, - неуверенно отозвался голос.

\- Ничего. Я не боюсь услышать.

\- Нет, в смысле, я действительно не знаю, - теперь он звучал сильнее, почти как обычный голос Наполеона. – Помнится, мы были в лаборатории. Я был пристегнут к столу – и почему это вечно оказываюсь я, кстати? Безумные ученые никогда не тыкают в тебя гадкими блестящими штуками.

\- Я не настолько красив.

\- Большевик, неужели это был комплимент? Жертва собственной красоты. Мне нравится.

Илья фыркнул.

\- Итак, там был я, и там был ты, и судя по виду, тебя вот-вот должен был хватить удар. Тебе сделали какой-то укол. Я…

Ниши закончились, дальше шла голая стена. Илья мог двигаться немного быстрее. Но приходилось пригибаться. Туннель не был предназначен для людей его роста. Он задумался, приходится ли Наполеону тоже притормаживать, или же его голова проходит сквозь потолок. Но это глупо: это только голос, следующий за Ильей в темноте. Все эти жалобы на проход сквозь этажи были всего лишь еще одним вывертом мозга Ильи.

\- Не знаю, что они тебе вкололи, но оно не пошло тебе на пользу. Ты отрубился. Я… Иисусе. Это было ужасно.

\- Конечно, это было ужасно. Тебя же пытали.

\- Не это. Меня и раньше пытали. Я про то, как странно ты дышал. Я думал, они убивают тебя у меня на глазах.

Илья сглотнул. 

– Я в порядке, Ковбой.

\- Ты застрял в мерзких и холодных катакомбах с шишкой на голове и без фонарика.

\- Благодарю за ободрительную речь, но ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Вопрос? О, как я… да. Понятия не имею. После того, как тебя уволокли прочь, тому маленькому мудаку со скальпелем позвонили. Должно быть, приказали перестать играть и заняться работой. Его подручные прикатили ящик. Меня засунули туда. Вот и все.

\- В каком смысле «вот и все»?

***

\- В том смысле, что это действительно все, что я помню, - Господи, ну почему Большевик ухитрился оказаться в такой темноте? Наполеон ничего не чувствовал. Даже не мог сказать, где туннель начинается и где кончается, мог только следовать за звуком голоса Ильи. Который не может проходить сквозь стены. Жаль. Пришлось бы кстати. Судя по эху, они уже довольно далеко ушли. 

– Что за ящик? Вроде упаковочного?

\- Нет. Скорее научный. Внутри были провода. А крышка прозрачная. Я видел их сквозь нее, - там были электроды. Наполеон ненавидел электроды. Ящик с шипением закрылся. Хорошо, что он не оставался в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы возникла клаустрофобия - этот кромешно-темный туннель был плох сам по себе.

\- И что потом?

\- Мне захотелось спать. А потом я проснулся в парке, с ногами наполовину в парковой скамейке, и никто не мог меня видеть или слышать.

\- Я тебя слышу, - шаги Ильи остановились. Наполеон слышал, как он ощупывает стену.

\- Сначала ты не мог, - после того, как он нашел Илью, он следовал за ним повсюду. Почему бы и нет. – Однажды я разговаривал сам с собой, и ты ответил.

Илья фыркнул. 

– Я устал постоянно слушать твой треп. Пришлось заговорить, чтобы заткнуть тебя, - он что-то делал. Скрипнул металл.

\- Стоп. Так ты говоришь, что слышал меня и раньше?

\- Несколько раз.

\- Почему не сказал?

\- Быть чокнутым само по себе плохо. Разговаривать с галлюцинацией – это последний шаг.

Ох, Большевик. Что тут скажешь? «Я не у тебя в голове»? «Призраки реальны»? Да, очень убедительно. В любом случае, только Илья слышит его.

Вспыхнула спичка. Она осветила лицо Ильи. Он что-то сжимал в руках. Кусок дерева, понял Наполеон. Он нашел факел. Тот вспыхнул, осветив туннель танцующими тенями. Теперь Наполеон разглядел вмурованные в стены кости и ничем не нарушенную пыль под ногами.

\- Здесь давно никого не было.

\- Должен быть путь наружу. Мы же под церковью?

\- Тебя там схватили?

\- Поблизости. У меня был пункт наблюдения на крыше. Проявил неосторожность.

Они шли дальше. Наполеон просачивался сквозь стены, где находил слежавшуюся пыль или отзывающуюся эхом тьму, но ничего полезного. Наконец, они достигли двери. Та была металлическая, старая и ржавая. Год за годом вода оставляла свой след, но петли были все еще прочными. Илья попинал их, но без инструментов это оказалось бесполезно.

\- Теперь что? – спросил Наполеон.

Илья помедлил с ответом. 

– С факелом что-то не так, - заметил он. И правда: пламя уменьшилось и чадило.

По спине Наполеона пробежала ледяная дрожь. Кто-то прошел по моей могиле, подумал он.

Илья прислонился к стене, глядя на уменьшающееся пламя.

\- Погаси его.

\- Тогда будет темно.

\- Погаси, Большевик! Он сжигает кислород.

Илья съехал вниз по стене. Факел выпал из его руки и погас.

\- Не засыпай! Илья! Нам надо вернуться!

Наполеон слышал о местах, где собирался природный газ, образуя смертельный безвоздушный карман. Туннель вел вниз? По какой-то причине воздух прокис. Если он не сумеет вернуть Илью к началу пути… если Наполеон не разбудит его… Но Илья больше не отвечал. Наполеон присел рядом. Прислушался к его дыханию. Едва слышно. Оно замедлилось? Ледяная паника охватила его. Наполеон яростно ударился о дверь и пролетел сквозь нее.

С другой стороны такой же туннель поднимался до лестницы и еще одной двери. И в этой двери было окно. До Наполеона дошло, что он может видеть. Через окно проходил слабый свет. Он вскочил на ноги.

На другой стороне ступени шли дальше. Он рванул вверх по ним и вывалился через стену, в церковь. Была уже вторая половина дня, после захвата Ильи прошли часы. Часы с момента последнего отчета по заданию. После того, как куратор пытался вызвать его по радио, пока Наполеон подсматривал. Почему никто не ищет? Где, черт побери, А.Н.К.Л.? Наполеон помчался к улице…

И набежал прямиком на… и сквозь… Габи.

Она стояла на кладбище и выглядела бледной и жалкой, как призрак. Вдалеке бродили агенты, проверяя могилы и склепы. А внизу кончался воздух.

\- Габи!

Из ее коммуникатора послышалось: 

\- Церковь пуста, - доложил тонкий голос. 

– Выдвигаемся, парни, - Габи вздохнула.

\- Габи, послушай меня!

Она помедлила, оглянувшись на церковь.

Он вспомнил, как это было с Ильей. Как он пытался быть услышанным. Это ничего не давало – как он думал – но Илья сказал, только сейчас, что он слышал и не отвечал… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. 

– Габи, тебе надо войти внутрь.

Она нахмурилась.

\- Там тайная дверь. За алтарем. Тебе нужно найти ее. Пожалуйста.

Она пошла.

Наполеон мчался перед ней. 

– Я знаю, это здесь. Не знаю, как она открывается, но как-то должна. Никто не строит ступеньки к стене. Не в старых церквях. Вот сюда. Я прошел здесь насквозь. Быстрей!

Габи ощупывала стену. Провела пальцами по стыку панелей. И именно тогда, когда Наполеон подумал, что сейчас взорвется, послышался щелчок. Панель скользнула в сторону, открывая каменные ступеньки, ведущие вниз, в темноту.

\- Говорит Теллер, - закричала она в коммуникатор. – Я нашла кое-что!


	3. Прозрение

Габи откинулась на сиденье и вдохнула запах дорогой кожи. Уэйверли послал джет. Напротив нее дремал Илья, пуская слюни на собственное плечо. Во сне его лицо было таким юным и невинным.

Внизу проносилась Европа. Габи задумалась, летят ли они над Францией. Интересно, как выглядит дом и сколько там краденых предметов искусства. Илья не может устраниться и оставить ее разбираться с этим бардаком. Как посмел Наполеон сделать из нее альбатроса? Она пыталась вызвать ярость и смущение, которые ощущала, читая завещание, но осталось только хрупкое облегчение. Весь адреналин улетучился в тот момент, когда Илья открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Она не могла потерять его. Не могла позволить себе потерять их обоих.

Соберись, Теллер, приказала она себе. Услышать Наполеона стало потрясением для нее. Поразительно, на что способен мозг в моменты стресса. Откуда она знала, что надо искать за алтарем? Задержись они еще на минуту, Илью бы уже не вернуть. Он мог быть где угодно. Откуда она знала? И почему ее подсознание выбрало этот голос? Габи забылась неспокойным сном, где ей снился довольный собой Соло. 

***

Серым утром они приземлились в Нью Йорке, где их встречали охранники А.Н.К.Л. с мрачными лицами и парой наручников для Ильи. Она была слишком шокирована, чтобы остановить их. К тому времени, когда они прибыли в офис Уэйверли, шок выветрился. 

– Какого хрена эти мартышки вытворяют? – заорала она, прорываясь через секретаршу в кабинет. Она перешла на немецкий. Секретарша убралась с дороги.

Уэйверли поднял глаза от стола, заваленного рапортами. 

– А, доброе утро, мисс Теллер, - сказал он. – У нас возникла ситуация.

\- Привет, Габи.

Она застыла на месте. В красивом кожаном кресле, которое Уэйверли держал для важных гостей, сидел мужчина. Мужчина в безупречном костюме, с уложенными волосами и маленькой ямочкой на подбородке. Он улыбнулся ей, блеснули голубые глаза.

\- Рад, что ты в порядке, - произнес он. – Мы слышали, ты была с Ильей. Я волновался.

\- Наполеон? – спросила она. Комната стала вращаться.

 

***

Нет, нет, нет.

– Илья бы этого не сделал! – у Габи болела голова. Все было здесь, в досье. Каждая чертова дата, звонок и контакт.

\- Габи… - Наполеон наклонился вперед. – Возможно, он не знал… они как-то контролируют его.

\- Или же, это именно так, как выглядит, - сказал Уэйверли. – Он сдал вас.

Наполеон прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул. 

– Сэр, я не могу в это поверить. Не Илья. Не из-за денег.

\- Денег, чтобы освободить его семью?

\- Они умерли, - хрипло произнес Наполеон.

Габи переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Уэйверли был стоиком, но она видела ледяную ярость, клубящуюся под поверхностью. Наполеон выглядел точно так же, как в последний раз, когда она видела его, вплоть до костюма и рубашки. Галстук и платок в кармашке были другими. Прежние ей нравились больше.

\- Согласно этим новым данным, его мать еще может быть жива. Я не могу сбрасывать эту возможность, мистер Соло. В сочетании с вашими показаниями…

Наполеон вздохнул. Усталость омрачила его красивые черты лица. 

– Я не поверю, пока не будет точных данных. Пока мы его не допросим.

\- Отправляйтесь домой, Соло.

\- А как же допрос?

Лицо Уэйверли окаменело. 

– Я лично присмотрю за этим. У вас обоих неделя отпуска.

Габи встала, у нее голова шла кругом. 

– Сэр…

\- Счастливого Рождества, мисс Теллер, - он указал на дверь.

Она снова обнаружила себя в приемной.

\- Вы в порядке, - спросила секретарша. Алиса как-ее-там. Габи лишь пару раз встречала ее. – Хорошо, что вы вернулись, мистер Соло.

\- Хотел бы я оказаться здесь при других обстоятельствах, - он подошел к ней. – Ты в порядке, Габи?

\- Нормально, - она чувствовала, что рассыпается на куски. Коридор все тянулся. Она ускорила шаг.

Гэри Шварц распахнул дверь прямо перед ней, чуть не ударив ее по лицу. 

– О, привет, Теллер, - сказал он. Его взгляд вернулся к Наполеону. – Соло. Господи боже, - нормальный человек сказал бы что-то вроде «добро пожаловать обратно». Гэри помахал в воздухе своей серой коробкой, сказал: – Отличные туфли, - и потопал по коридору к офису Уэйверли.

Габи нахмурилась ему вслед.

\- Подвезти тебя до дома?

Она кивнула. Если Уэйверли не позволяет ей увидеть Илью, нет смысла болтаться в штаб-квартире и натыкаться на двери.

***

\- Боюсь, это не слишком счастливое Рождество, - сказал Наполеон. Он забрал у нее пальто и повесил его в шкаф. В итоге, они поехали к нему. Там было уютнее. Он уже несколько дней как вернулся. А ее квартира темная и выстуженная. – Но, по крайней мере, я могу приготовить нам что-то не из кафетерия А.Н.К.Л., - он пожал плечами. – Вот уж по чему я не скучал.

Она упала на один из кухонных стульев. Все было одновременно знакомо, и нет. Спустя шесть месяцев она не ожидала еще раз это испытать. 

– Было ужасно?

Он глянул на нее, разбивая яйца в миску. 

– Бывало хуже.

Она провела пальцем по столу.

– Они пытали тебя?

Запах поджаренных яиц заполнил кухню, пока он раздумывал. 

– Там был маленький человек с ножом, - наконец сказал он. – Думаю, он ловил кайф от этого. Учитывая, что он не задавал много вопросов.

\- Очень плохо?

\- Ничего такого, что нельзя вылечить, - он разложил омлет по тарелкам.

\- Пахнет ногами, - сказала Габи.

По лицу Наполеона промелькнуло раздражение, быстро стертое знакомой улыбкой. 

– Прошу прощения. Плен, очевидно, притупляет навыки.

Габи моргнула. Странно. 

– Это только шутка, - сказала она. Омлет пах вкусно.

До нее дошло, что он расстроен больше, чем показывает, отвлекаясь на ситуацию с Ильей. 

Спустя шесть месяцев, наконец, сбежать, добраться до А.Н.К.Л. - только чтобы обнаружить, что твой напарник солгал о миссии, знал твое возможное местопребывание и ничего не сказал - она не могла вообразить, каково это. Уэйверли решил не говорить ей, пока она не вернется из Европы. Пока Илья не окажется у них в руках и не сможет, как выразился Уэйверли, «удариться в бега». А доказательства все прибывали. Банковские счета, о которых она не знала. Секретные сообщения, которые он сжег, но не успел полностью уничтожить. Это не могло быть правдой, и не могло не быть правдой.

\- Я могу лечь на диване, - предложил Наполеон. – Если хочешь.

Его голубые глаза были очень близко. Она ощущала знакомый запах его лосьона после бритья. Должно быть, ему не понравился тот, который она ему купила – возможно, он напоминал о катастрофической миссии. Несмотря на его слова, шесть месяцев – это долгий срок, если проводить их в компании человеком с ножом. Он был теплым. Хотел поцеловать ее, поняла она, но сдерживался, ждал, чтобы она предприняла какие-то шаги.

\- Это твоя квартира, - сказала она. – Я лягу на диване.

Он сел обратно, слегка улыбнувшись грустной улыбкой. 

– Нет, я настаиваю. Можешь взять пижаму. Я достану ее.

Пижама была из голубого шелка и пахла мускусом. В конце концов, он воспользовался ее подарком – или это, или он пролил одеколон в шкафу. Габи вздохнула и вытянулась на кровати. На кровати Наполеона. Странно. Он был таким милым, таким острожным. Не столько в словах, столько в манере поведения, как будто она была хрупкой, уязвимой и драгоценной, как будто это она ранена. Она видела это в его глазах, когда он говорил с Уэйверли. Только подумать! Тот же самый человек, который слова не сказал о дяде Руди. Это Илья рассказал ей об электрическом кресле. Ей пришлось вытягивать это из него. И когда она пристала к Наполеону с извинениями, наорав на него, что скрывал от нее, тот лишь пожал плечами и сказал: 

– Ты же знаешь, с нами могут происходить неприятные вещи. Ты хороший шпион. Не прикидывайся, что ты жалеешь об этом, - а потом он рассмеялся и дальше вел себя с ней по-прежнему.

 

\- Габи… - услышала она в мыслях его зов.

Он вручал ей таблетки от головной боли и аптечку для перевязки ран, но не навязывался с сочувствием. Это Илья носился с ней как со стеклянной, стоило чему-то случиться на миссии. Но опять же, предательство Ильи мелочью не назовешь. Только вот… это раздражение. Омлет. В чем дело? Она все время обзывала его еду. Должно быть, он ужасно выбит из колеи, что стал таким чувствительным. Или же, у него плохая память.

\- Габи.

\- Что?

\- Вставай.

\- Хмм? – она сонно села. Это уже не память. Она подошла к двери спальни. – Что случилось? – тихо спросила она, поворачивая ручку.

Та не поддалась.

Габи подергала дверь. Заперто! Дверь заперта, и она закрыта внутри.

\- Хватит шуметь.

Голос Наполеона звучал позади. Габи развернулась.

\- Шшш! Оставь дверь в покое, и не буди его. Пойдем со мной.

Габи знала, что когда-нибудь шпионский бизнес сведет ее с ума, но не думала, что это случится так быстро. Вслед за голосом она пошла к постели.

\- В шкафу есть фальшивая дверь. Через нее ты выйдешь в соседнюю квартиру.

***

Габи обнаружила себя снова в штаб-квартире А.Н.К.Л., в мужской голубой шелковой пижаме, слишком большом пальто и ботинках, которые она нашла по другую сторону стенки. Соседняя квартира была пыльной и пустой.

\- Это безумие. Сам понимаешь.

\- Я же был прав насчет квартиры, верно? Разве этот гад с моим лицом знал об этом, хмм?

\- Он это ты. Мне слышится всякое, - они свернули за угол и направились к лабораториям.

\- Он – мудак, который пытался затащить тебя в постель.

\- Можно подумать, ты этого никогда не делал?

\- Не с тобой!

\- Не знаю, почему нет, - она толкнула дверь на лестницу. В три утра даже в А.Н.К.Л. было тихо.

\- Потому что ты абсурдно влюблена в Большевика, вы двое выйдете из бизнеса и заведете прекрасных коммунистических детишек. А мне бы ты дала пощечину.

\- Тебе бы понравилось.

\- Спать с тобой или получить пощечину?

\- И то, и другое, - подниматься по ступенькам в слишком больших ботинках было нелегко. Она крепко держалась за перила, если не за здравый смысл.

\- Я… Габи… давай просто скажем, что дело не в том, что бы мне понравилось, и больше не будем об этом.

Нормальными, дневными мозгами, Габи слышала бы глас собственной вины. В три утра ее мозг счел, что голос звучал в точности как Наполеон – в отличие от того, кто извинялся за омлет. В три утра ее мозг собирался встретиться с раздражающим Гари Шварцем, или хотя бы покопаться в его лаборатории с неопределенной целью. 

\- Я могу помочь тебе вскрыть замок, - предложил голос Наполеона, когда они наконец добрались до двери. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть шпилька.

\- Я умею вскрывать замки.

\- Не этот, с ним ты не справишься.

Габи фыркнула и опустилась на колени… только чтобы оказаться сидящей на заднице, ибо дверь распахнулась.

\- О, привет, Теллер. А почему ты не празднуешь Рождество? – спросил Гари Шварц, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

\- Вот и славно, - сказал Наполеон. – Нам пригодится его помощь.

 

***

Илье не спалось. Уэйверли ошибался. Должен ошибаться. Илья не помнил этих встреч. Банковские счета были не его. Он ничего этого не помнил. Если только он сам не ошибался. Если только его воспоминания были фальшивыми. Голос Наполеона эхом отражался в голове, отчаянно звал его по имени. Он боялся за Илью - или же боялся его? Что, если все это правда? Что, если именно поэтому ему все время виделся Наполеон? Из чувства вины. 

Дверь открылась. Перед камерой кто-то стоял. Наполеон.

\- Ковбой, - натянуто произнес Илья.

Тот печально посмотрел на него.

– Я не хотел этому верить, - сказал он. – Я не переставал ждать тебя. Все эти месяцы.

Илья уронил голову на руки.

\- Я ждал, что ты придешь за мной.

\- Я думал, что ты мертв.

\- Илья…

\- Я не брал этих денег. Я не помню, чтобы брал деньги.

\- Ты действительно ничего не помнишь?

Илья покачал головой.

\- Может быть… может быть, это слишком страшно чтобы помнить, - судя по голосу, Наполеон пытался подавить слезы. – Я бы хотел запомнить тебя с лучшей стороны.

\- Запомнить меня?

\- Это предательство, Илья. Утром тебя отправляют обратно в КГБ.

\- Спасибо, что сказал.

\- Илья…

\- Прости. Если бы мог, я бы спас тебя.

\- Знаю, - у него был обреченный голос. – Я принес тебе подарок, - сказал он. – Это КГБ… никто не заслуживает…

Он протянул бумажный стаканчик. Таблетки, понял Илья. Выход. Возможно, его единственный выход.

***

\- Сюда! – Габи мчалась по коридору. Ее босые ноги замерзли. Она свернула за угол. Вот и камера. А вот и Наполеон. Некто, выглядящий как Наполеон, протягивал руку сквозь решетку. – Илья! – вскрикнула она и набросилась на самозванца. То, что он держал в руке, рассыпалось. Они грохнулись на пол.

Они боролись. Он был сильнее. Шварц отлетел к стене и остался лежать неподвижно. Сквозь прутья решетки она видела лицо Ильи, белое и испуганное. Пальцы самозванца сжали ее шею. Она вцепилась ногтями ему в лицо. Достаточно, чтобы причинить боль, достаточно, чтобы оставить следы, но не достаточно, чтобы освободиться. Тьма смыкалась.

А потом… потом в скудном свете ночника тюремного блока она увидела призрачный контур. Двойник. Еще один Наполеон. Он оттаскивал самозванца. Его руки прошли насквозь, вернулись снова, задержались. В какой-то момент они наложились друг на друга. Пальцы на ее шее разжались, и он отступил, прижимаясь спиной к прутьям решетки.

\- Илья, - он закашлялся. – Я не могу… долго. Не могу.

Илья протянул руки через прутья и сломал ему шею.

 

***

\- Не смотрите на меня! В этом призрачном бизнесе инструкция не прилагается.

\- И хорошо, - заметила Габи. – Ты бы нарушил в ней все пункты.

\- Я просто знал, что должен его остановить, и внезапно вернулся в свое тело – его тело. Не знаю. Бессмыслица какая-то.

\- За исключением плана, - сказала Габи. – Стравить Россию и Америку и свалить на А.Н.К.Л.. Это бы сработало. В ваших правительствах полно идиотов.

\- Хотелось бы думать, что хоть кто-то заметит самозванца.

\- Шварц, - сказала Габи. – На тебе не хватало жучков Ильи. Он забеспокоился.

\- Как насчет этого, - развеселился Наполеон. – Может, у него появится идея насчет призрачного бизнеса.

\- Сожаления, - произнес Илья. – Незавершенные дела, нечто недоделанное, вот что удерживает призраков.

Наполеон рассмеялся. Он был видимым, более или менее. По крайней мере, они оба смотрели на него. 

– Я никогда не оставлял ничего недоделанного, и сожалений у меня нет.

Илья отвел взгляд.

Наполеон ощутил укол в своей несуществующей груди. 

– Я бы сделал это снова, - сказал он.

\- Ту часть, где тебя схватили? Ту часть, где тебя пытали? Ту часть, где я убил тебя?

\- Большевик… Это был не я. Я в любом случае не смог бы долго удерживать это тело.

Руки Ильи дрожали в знакомом танце.

\- Ты мог убить меня еще в первую нашу встречу. Виктория чуть не убила меня… Или Руди, но итог один. Это могло случиться на любой из тысячи миссий.

Илья покачал головой.

– Ты лучше, быстрее.

Ах, сладкий вкус победы. 

– Так ты признаешь, что я лучший шпион? – но взгляд Ильи угробил все веселье. – Я никогда не планировал дожить до старости, - солгал Наполеон.

Габи запустила подушку ему в голову. Та ударилась о шкаф позади него и шлепнулась на пол. 

– Ты – самый раздражающий человек из всех, кого я когда либо встречала, Наполеон Соло.

\- Буду считать это комплиментом.

\- Конечно же, ты должен был жить. Ты же бросил бизнес. Уэйверли сказал, что ты уходишь. Ты купил дом, - она надвигалась на него, размахивая пальцем. – Во Франции.

Наполеон попятился. В итоге он оказался наполовину в шкафу.

\- Неприлично большой и неприлично дорогой дом, - Габи ткнула пальцем ему в лицо. – Который ты оставил нам.

\- А, так они прочли завещание?

\- Пока вы с Ильей играли на церковном дворе.

Слабая дрожь ее подбородка сказала ему, как это было - искать, задаваясь вопросом, найдет ли она его. Найдут ли они его тело, или, как с Наполеоном…

Илья уставился на него.

– Почему? – просил он.

\- Что – почему?

\- Почему ты… в своем завещании?

\- Больше некому оставлять, - охотно сообщил Наполеон. – Теперь ты можешь смотаться в самоволку. Подлечить плечо. Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты его бережешь. Послать к черту Уэйверли и его миссии.

(Уэйверли приказал Илье доложить ему утром).

\- У нас нет времени на отпуск, - в речи Ильи прорезался советский акцент. Это всегда было заметно, когда он испытывал стресс. Он опустил плечи, как сконфуженный пастуший пес, которого поймали за поеданием овцы. – Мы так и не узнали, где находится лаборатория ДРОЗД.

\- К черту эту лабораторию! – заявил Наполеон. – Пусть ее ищет кто-нибудь другой. Тебе давно пора немного отдохнуть и расслабиться. Поживи немного!

Голова Ильи дернулась вверх.

\- Эм… плохой выбор слов. Но, Большевик, я серьезно! Вам обоим нужен отпуск. Предпочтительно, вместе.

\- Ох, Наполеон, все не так просто, - покачала головой Габи.

\- Почему? – он не уточнил, к кому обращается. – Почему бы не ловить момент? – вопрошал Наполеон.

\- И чем именно заниматься? – она выдвинула подбородок вперед. Приняла воинственный вид.

Смотрелось мило и совсем не так угрожающе, как она полагала, но скажи он это, она покраснела бы, или дала ему подзатыльник. 

– Я видел, как ты смотрела на Илью, когда он выбрался из того склепа, - вместо этого сказал он. – Как будто ты получила второй шанс. Однажды будет слишком поздно.

Лицо Габи побелело; он отвел взгляд, но выражение лица Ильи было еще хуже. 

– Ты больше сожалеешь о том, что не сделал, - сказал Наполеон. Над кроватью висела акварель, изображающая морской берег. Художник был средненьким, картина дешевой, уже выцветшей на свету. Через год-другой бумага снова станет белой, с блеклыми следами синевы в том месте, где был нарисован океан.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Габи. – И что мне делать с моим вторым шансом, о, мудрейший?

\- Я далек от того…

Габи скрестила руки.

Илья таращился на него с этим жалким, виноватым видом.

Абсурд. Ничего из того, что сказал Наполеон, не заслуживало этого взгляда. От него кожа зудела и натягивалась.

– Возможно, мне надо предоставить вам, влюбленным пташкам, немного уединения, - сказал он, отворачиваясь.

\- Раньше ты этого не делал, - уперев руки в бедра, заявила Габи.

\- Нонсенс. Как насчет Монако? Каракаса? – да он только и делал, что давал им уединиться, включая тот раз, когда ему пришлось спать на полном блох матрасе в подвале конспиративной квартиры. Та миссия от начала и до конца была кошмаром.

\- Каракас? Неужели? Установить жучок в мой лифчик не тянет на уединение.

\- Что? – взвыл Илья.

\- Я не… ладно, хорошо, я установил, но только, чтобы проверить, сработает ли он. Шварц разработал новый трансмиттер.

\- Тьфу. Шварц. Поверить не могу, что ты помог ему добраться до моего белья.

Соло ущипнул переносицу. У него разболелась голова. У призраков может болеть голова. Кто бы знал? 

– Я ничего не записывал. Не то чтобы там было что записывать. Не могу поверить, что вы провели целую неделю в апартаментах для новобрачных, с потрясающим видом из окна и бесплатным шампанским, и все, что вы делали, это спорили, - сказал он.

\- Мы там были не в медовый месяц, - пробурчал Илья. – Это был единственный свободный номер.

Габи фыркнула.

– Из тебя тот еще шпион. Я, знаешь ли, заглянула в регистрационную книгу. Там было полно свободных комнат.

Илья нахмурился.

 

О, ради бога.

– Ну, а чего вы от меня ожидали? Сидеть и ждать, пока вы вечно будете ходить вокруг да около? Я рассчитывал, что даже вы двое не сможете провести целую неделю скучнейшего наблюдения в номере для новобрачных, и ничего не сделать.

\- Мы были заняты, прослушивая твою комнату, - прямо заявила Габи.

\- Половину времени меня там не было. Вторую половину я спал.

\- Миссия – это главное, - пробормотал Илья.

\- Понятно, что же еще, - согласился Наполеон. – Отлично! – он воздел руки вверх. – Отлично. Я сдаюсь. Продолжайте вечно цапаться и сводить с ума вашего следующего напарника. Если он подпишется работать с супер-парочкой, значит, сам заслужил.

\- Мы не пара.

\- А почему ты думаешь, Элиза Делари не захотела пойти с тобой? Почему ты думаешь, Герберт Джеймс продинамил Габи со свиданием?

\- Он меня продинамил, потому что ты ему позвонил и сообщил неправильный адрес ресторана, - заявила Габи. – Что ты сделал с бедняжкой Элизой?

\- Ничего! Ну, сводил ее в «Розовый Фламинго» и утешил позади искусственных пальм в оранжерее, но это было после. Честно! – он провел рукой по волосам. – Конечно же, вы пара. Все знают, что вы пара. Как ты можешь все еще…? – он развернулся к Илье. – Ты брякнул что-то глупое? После всех моих уроков… - он издал нечленораздельный яростный рык.

У Ильи был испуганный вид. 

– Габи, я…

Та расхохоталась. 

– О, нет, - пропыхтела она. – Наполеон, прошу, скажи, что дело не в твоем разочаровании, что твой ужасный инструктаж по свиданиям не сработал? – она привалилась к шкафу.

Ее рука была в рукаве Наполеона. Он отдернулся, внезапно приходя в себя. 

– Только лучшее для двух моих лучших друзей, - он попытался произнести это легко, но голос его подвел.

\- Ковбой…

\- Скажи мне, что ты не застрял здесь, изображая сваху.

\- Говорю же – я понятия не имею, почему я здесь, - Наполеон смахнул несуществующую пылинку с несуществующего рукава.

\- Ах ты тщеславный, высокомерный ублюдок, - сказала Габи. – С чего ты решил, что нам нужна твоя помощь?

\- Ну, простите, что упоминаю, но за два года сами вы не сподобились…

\- Спешка ни к чему.

\- Спешка? Это не спешка. Черепахи спешат. Ленивцы спешат. Ледники спешат. Боже, ну почему вы двое не можете просто трахнуться и угомониться, как нормальные люди?

\- Ладно.

Наполеон так быстро повернулся, что врезался бы в шкаф, если бы не был уже наполовину в нем. Он вытащил лицо оттуда.

Габи снова упрямо выпятила подбородок. 

– Ладно, мы трахнемся.

\- Габи, - тон у Ильи был возмущенным. А щеки - пунцовыми.

\- Рассматривай это как миссию, - предложила она. – Операция: изгнание духов. Совершенно секретно, - звук ее расстегиваемой молнии в тихой комнате был подобен выстрелу.

\- Дыши, Большевик, - посоветовал Наполеон и тут же пожалел об этом.

Румянец Ильи растекся шире. Он переводил взгляд между ними и вжимался в свое кресло.

Наполеон скользнул к стене. Он просочится в коридор. Так будет лучше. Не столь неловко. Илья перестанет таращиться на него.

\- Ты, - ткнула в него пальцем Габи. – Стоять!

Наполеон замер.

\- А ты, - указующий перст нацелился на Илью. – Раздевайся.

\- Почему это я вдруг почувствовал себя спаниелем? – вслух размышлял Наполеон.

\- Стоять, сидеть, лежать, умри, и бога ради, заткнись. Илья, снимай рубашку.

Илья сглотнул, но подчинился. Его черная водолазка медленно поползла вверх, открывая взгляду напряженные мышцы живота. У него была самая превосходная грудь из всех виденных Наполеоном – кроме его собственной, разумеется, но это можно и не говорить. На плечах проступила испарина. Он уронил водолазку на пол и неловко выпрямился.

\- Брюки, - приказала Габи.

Пальцы Ильи медлили над пряжкой ремня. Его взгляд устремился к Наполеону.

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания.

\- Плохая собачка. Никаких разговоров.

\- Я предлагал уйти прочь.

Габи развернулась и драматично закатила глаза. 

– Никуда ты не пойдешь. Ты будешь сидеть прямо здесь, - она указала на кресло Ильи. – И завершишь эту свою дурацкую призрачную миссию, убедишься, что мы трахнулись.

Произнося «трахнулись» она выдохнула. Наполеон облизал губы.

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь.

Илья освободил ему место, дергая за ремень и краснея еще сильней.

Наполеон плюхнулся в кресло. Оттуда открывался изумительный вид. Должно быть, в Союзе их разрабатывают в лаборатории, подумал Наполеон.

\- Если у тебя проблемы с молнией, я помогу, - предложила Габи, заходя сзади.  
Изящная ручка пробралась вокруг бедра Ильи и легла на его пах.

Бугор на брюках Ильи был столь же впечатляющим, как и весь он. Рука Габи смотрелась тоненькой. Наполеон поерзал в кресле.

\- Ковбой…

Наполеон поднял взгляд.

Глаза Ильи были расширены. У него гипервентиляция. 

– Ты тоже, Ковбой, - сказал он.

А?

Габи выглянула из-за Ильи. Ее глаза скользнули вниз, к ширинке Наполеона. 

– Там есть что-то, под костюмом? – поинтересовалась она. – В смысле, ты же можешь его снять? Или это все одна призрачная… штука, - она взмахнула рукой, изображая круг.

\- Это… а… как-то не думал.

Габи вздернула бровь.

\- А притворялся умным, - он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках. Для него она ощущалась настоящей. Теперь это часть его? У него не имелось призрачной смены одежды, порхающей вокруг. Что произойдет, если он разденется? Вещи просто исчезнут? Наполеон не представлял, как будет вести жизнь… смерть… голым призраком. Это не стильно. Его член ощущался настоящим и живым в руке, как и всегда. Шесть месяцев без секса, а он и не заметил. Быть мертвым хреново.

Он одарил их пошлой улыбочкой и разлегся в кресле. Давненько Наполеон не устраивал шоу.

Илья стоял с зажатым в руке ремнем. Потрясенный до глубины души великолепием Наполеона, не иначе.

\- На кровать, - распорядилась Габи.

И шлепнула Илью по заднице. Тот подпрыгнул и отвел глаза от члена Наполеона.

Нравится то, что видишь, Большевик? Подумал Наполеон, прежде чем его отвлек влажный звук, с которым пальцы Ильи скользили внутри Габи. Она тоже вспотела. Боже, Наполеону хотелось, чтобы призраки могли ощущать запах – или вкус. По крайней мере, он мог слышать всхлипы, которые она издавала, и то, как Илья задержал дыхание. С громким выдохом он погрузился в нее.

\- Твою мать, - сказала Габи.

Наполеон от всей души повторил фразу. Илья напоминал медведя во время гона – нет, это слишком неуклюже. Лося – Наполеон как-то видел лося на охоте: невозможно высокий, поджарый и превосходно сложенный. Ногти Габи чертили полосы на его плечах. Она была такой хрупкой. Почти утонула в одеяле под крупным телом Ильи, обхватив его ногами. Наполеон смотрел, как поджимались на его спине маленькие пальчики ее ступней с проблесками темно-красного там, где оставался педикюр. Идеально. Они идеальны. 

Поле зрения Наполеона сузилось до точки, когда он кончил.

Всю свою жизнь Наполеон странствовал. Громоздил план поверх плана, а затем устремлялся к следующему приключению, гоняясь за тем, что нельзя пощупать. Таковой была жизнь для большинства бедных глупцов, думал он, но время от времени двое людей находили нечто, за что стоило держаться.

Вернулось периферийное зрение. Они были прекрасны, разрумянившиеся и уже засыпающие. К уголку рта Габи пристала прядка темных волос, а Илья выглядел более расслабленно, чем когда-либо на памяти Наполеона. Оба были нечеткими, будто он смотрел сквозь туман. Комната расплывалась, и Наполеон понял, что это он сам тает.

И верно, незаконченное дело. У Наполеона Соло всегда был план, и резервный план и одна или три стратагемы в рукаве, даже если он сам себя в этом уверял. Все прошло не совсем так, как он предполагал, и без сомнения, эти два идиота утром снова сцепятся, но великолепный секс – это старт. И очевидно, все благодаря ему. Может быть, они окрестят тот дом во Франции. В спальне висят весьма вдохновляющие картины (то есть, порнографические, печально известные и предположительно хранящиеся в музее). Лицо Ильи, когда он их заметит, само по себе будет картинкой. Наполеон задавался вопросом, попытаются ли они вернуть оригиналы, или оставят у себя – последняя маленькая шутка со стороны Наполеона. 

Илья и Габи уже исчезали из вида, и в сияние его довольства собой вплелась еще одна мысль:

Желаю удачи.


	4. Эпиграф.

И заложена там воля, ей же нет смерти.  
Кто ведает тайны воли и силу ея? Понеже  
Бог - всемогущая воля, что проникает во  
все сущее мощию своею. Человек не  
предается до конца ангелам, ниже самой  
смерти, но лишь по немощи слабыя воли  
своея.

(Джозеф Гленвилл)  
(пер. В.Рогова – эпиграф к «Лигейе» Эдгара А. По – прим. переводчика)

 

\- Он ушел? – спросила Габи. За исключением постели, в комнате было холодно и пусто. Может быть, это лишь ее воображение – или час такой. По ощущениям, она проспала год, но было еще темно. Самый темный час перед восходом: час волка.

\- Думаю, да, - руки Ильи сжались вокруг нее.

Он был таким большим и теплым. Габи угнездилась в его объятиях. 

– Прости за то, что я сказала. До того.

\- Это неважно. Забудь.

\- Ты не забыл.

Он долго молчал. 

– Это никогда не было возможно. Просто идея, с которой я не мог расстаться.

\- Ты не знаешь. Ты никогда его не спрашивал. Думаешь, сегодня ночью он на меня смотрел?

\- Я думаю, ты прекрасная женщина.

\- Ты мог бы его спросить.

Она почувствовала, как он уткнулся лицом в ее волосы. Когда он снова заговорил, вышло приглушенно. 

– Это бы не помогло: Я не мог выбрать его вместо тебя, так же как тебя вместо него.

\- Бедный Илья.

\- Слишком жадный, - произнес он. – Плохой коммунист.

\- Ты или я? – тьма вокруг них ощущалась абсолютной. – Знаешь, что самое смешное? – спросила Габи. – Капиталист захотел поделиться, - горечь комом застряла у нее в горле, неважно, насколько сильно она хотела считать ее облегчением.

Зазвонил телефон.

***

\- Как, черт побери, мы могли это пропустить? – спрашивала Габи.

\- Экранирование, - костюм мистера Уэйверли сморщился на локтях и коленях, как будто он слишком долго носил его. Во всем остальном он выглядел свежим и невозмутимым как всегда. Лишь в голосе слышалось напряжение, и только если хорошо его знать.

Илья рядом с ней молчал. С того момента, как им позвонили, он не сказал ни слова. Ее гребаное рождественское чудо, с ударением на слове гребаное, было как тающая тень в свете прожекторов, освещающих комплекс.

\- Но подземная лаборатория? Здесь? На Манхэттене? 

\- Это объясняет, почему мистера Курякина выбросили поблизости, - сказал Шварц. (Конечно же, именно Шварц дежурил на Рождество). – Они не могли рисковать, чтобы он преждевременно проснулся и понял, где находится. Только подумать! Целая операция по клонированию у нас под носом. Должно быть, фальшивый Соло вышел отсюда.

Она прислонилась к Илье. 

– А щит? 

\- Эта проклятая штука. Что-то ее поджарило. Он просто растаял. Жаль: такая сложная система.

Внизу послышался топот. 

– Опускайте блок, - прокричал мужской голос.

Нельсон, подумала она, вот как его зовут. Городской строительный рабочий. У А.Н.К.Л. не было ресурсов для такого рода демонтажа и извлечения. Пока не было. Габи собиралась это изменить. Она перестроит А.Н.К.Л., превратит в неудержимую машину, и если надо, лично расчленит каждого члена ДРОЗД голыми руками.

\- Мисс Теллер? Габи?

Она отвела взгляд от подъемника, когда доставали первый стеклянный ящик с образцами. Ящики с образцами. Гробы.

\- Габи, вам и мистеру Курякину лучше вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Мы отвезем улики прямо туда, - глаза Уэйверли выражали сочувствие. 

Тут заговорил Илья. 

– Я хочу видеть его.

\- Соло? – уточнил Гэри. – А это интересный случай. В той части лаборатории взрыв нанес большой ущерб. Мы еще не открывали контейнеры, чтобы посмотреть…

Она вдавила ногти в руку Ильи, не разбирая, ради себя, или ради него. 

Гэри уловил выражение ее лица. Сглотнул.

\- Возможно, вы смогли бы ускорить извлечение капсулы Соло, мистер Шварц, - подсказал Уэйверли.

\- Разумеется, сэр.

Она стояла здесь в своем мешковатом домашнем платье, которое одевала для уборки. Они могли бы быть в пижамах. Хуже бы не выглядели. Но никто ничего не сказал. Другие сотрудники А.Н.К.Л. и городские строительные рабочие обходили их по широкой дуге, когда подняли первый, а затем и второй контейнер. Большие, продолговатые капсулы из металла и стекла, похожие на гробы. Внутри этих двух были неидентифицируемые, но перспективные образцы. Если когда-то это были тела, сейчас это уже не заметно.

Третий контейнер покрывала черная грязь, но когда строители сняли его с подъемника, она увидела такие же стеклянные панели, как на других. Сквозь грязь смутно можно было различить узнаваемый профиль со знакомой ямочкой на подбородке. 

\- Мы отвезем их обратно в лабораторию на анализ, - мягко сказал мистер Уэйверли. – Пока не будут проведены тесты, мы не узнаем, как давно построен этот объект. 

Возле ее локтя возник Гэри. 

– Весь нижний уровень содержался в холоде, сэр. Они могли держать здесь тела… гм… образцы годами. И дальше продолжали бы, если бы генератор не накрылся. Свет вырубился в целом квартале. Проклятая штука.

\- Благодарю, мистер Шварц.

\- Мы можем поехать с ним? – спросил Илья. – Обратно в…

Мистер Уэйверли провел рукой по лицу. 

– Первичные данные говорят, что этот контейнер не открывали с июня. Даже если бы мы знали, где искать…

\- Он был уже мертв. Я знаю.

Она думала, что это ужасно – не знать, что незнание будет ее преследовать. Но возможно, в каком-то смысле, это чувство ей нравилось. Оно подходило Наполеону: желанный, неуловимый, неугомонный. Он всегда будет где-то там, смеющийся над ними, что попались, готовый шагнуть через французские двери на какую-нибудь модную вечеринку и стащить картину прямо со стены. И каждый раз, когда она прочтет о неком таинственном похитителе драгоценностей или бескровном и сложном ограблении, она будет знать, что он где-то там. Та безумная галлюцинация стала результатом большого количества текилы и чувства вины, и даже в виде призрака Наполеон никогда не уйдет окончательно.

Пока Илья не сказал это вслух и сделал правдой.

Они ехали обратно в кабине грузовика с жутким грузом в кузове, первом из многих. По большей части это были небольшие образцы. Габи надеялась, что это были животные или же объекты из банка крови и плазмы. Всегда есть надежда. Или иллюзия. Внезапно она ужасно устала. 

– Давай поедем домой, - сказала она, но Илья захотел остаться, присутствовать при тестах на яды и токсины. Все, вплоть до выскабливания крышки и тестирования на центрифуге.

\- Возможно, какая-то неполадка в проводке, - рассуждал Гэри. Он ехал во втором грузовике. Габи жалела, что он там. – Она не то чтобы сгорела, но нанесла приличные повреждения силовым кабелям и морозильнику.

\- Можно его открыть? – спросил Илья.

На секунду энтузиазм Гэри поутих.

– Ээ… вы уверены, Курякин? Я знаю, лицо кажется в порядке, но там могут быть… повреждения. Взрыв был в той части лаборатории. Внутри там может быть сплошное желе.

\- Открывай, - рявкнула Габи.

 

\- Как только мы впустим туда воздух, он может просто … растаять. Некоторые трупы омыливаются, что означает…

\- Я знаю, что означает омыливаются. Открывай!

Илья кивнул.

Крышка с шипением открылась, очевидно, механизм не пострадал от взрыва. Габи уставилась на него. Он был обнажен, и тело было таким же неповрежденным, как лицо. Он выглядел умиротворенным. Она никогда прежде не видела умиротворенного Наполеона Соло. Это было жутко. Она видела его смеющимся, лукавым, покрытым кровоподтеками, но никогда столь умиротворенным. Он мог пролежать в холодильнике день или год. Состояние его кожи, бледной и гладкой, за исключением нескольких шрамов, ничего не говорило. Переплетенные провода исчезали под его телом. Она старалась не думать, куда они ведут. 

– Может быть, он не страдал, - наконец произнесла она.

Илья шевельнулся рядом с ней. 

– Его пытали, - сказал он. – Вот, - его рука скользнула по внутренней части бедра Наполеона. Оно тоже было бледным, лишь с легким намеком на шрам.

\- Илья.

Он стоял и смотрел вниз.

\- Илья, прекрати.

Его дыхание стало хриплым.

Она обхватила ладонью его щеку.

– Прошу тебя, не смотри больше. Давай просто поедем домой.

Его рот дернулся, но он промолчал. По его щекам расползался тусклый румянец.

\- Илья?

\- Ну, будь я проклят, - удивился Шварц.

Габи посмотрела вниз.

\- Такого я не видел, даже когда работал в морге, - сообщил Гэри.

Иногда выдается превосходный день, когда ты точно знаешь, что сказать. Габи была измученной и голодной, а еще злой и смущенной, поэтому она ляпнула первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Я думала, «твердый как труп» означает трупное окоченение.

***

\- Экран отключился. Большой скачок энергии, сказали они. Прошлой ночью, - Габи очень старалась не смеяться. – Очевидно, ты был подключен к системе и оказался для нее… гм… непомерным.

Наполеон слабо улыбнулся ей. 

– Боюсь, я ничего не помню об объекте.

Большая часть дня у него ушла, чтобы вырваться из лап медиков А.Н.К.Л., не то чтобы он очень уж старался – весь медперсонал заявился поздравить его с чудесным возвращением из мира мертвых. Наконец мистер Уэйверли отослал их троих домой со строгим наказом отдыхать и «Постараться не вываливать на меня еще какие-нибудь новые и увлекательные проблемы со здоровьем, в которых нет ничего забавного».

\- А как насчет других вещей? – Илья облизал губы. Она опустила ладонь на его руку, подрагивающую от нервной энергии. 

\- Ах… - Наполеон вздернул подбородок, он смотрел мимо них на какую-то точку вдали. – Нас схватили, - неуверенно произнес он. – Пытали? Я помню, как ты звал меня по имени…

Илья сглотнул. 

– Да. Это было летом. Сейчас зима. Рождество. Ты пропустил Рождество.

\- Ах, какая жалость. Я всегда очень любил…

\- Чушь собачья.

Две пары глаз уставились на нее. Она бы посмеялась над одинаковым выражением шока на их лицах, не будь она так зла.

\- Наполеон Соло, ты лживая хитрюга. Ты отлично помнишь Рождество – и как ты его отпраздновал, - это был выстрел в темноту, мотивированный раздражением, а не логикой. И он попал точно в цель.

Глаза Наполеона скользнули к Илье. Виноватое выражение промелькнуло на его идеальном, самодовольном, невозможном лице.

\- Ты свинья. Абсолютная крыса, - а может, поджарый сиамский котяра, которого вы только что застукали возле пустой птичьей клетки. Клетка Габи в последнее время была весьма унылой, метафора ускользала от нее.

Взгляд Наполеона снова скользнул к ней. 

– Утром «после» всегда очень неловко, - слабо оправдывался он. – Я нахожу, что обычно легче ускользнуть в ночи.

Илья зарычал.

Как правило, Габи была ревнивой. Собственницей, охраняющей свою территорию, вулканически ревнивой. Наполеон Соло перешагнул через это правило точно так же, как через любое другое, попадавшееся на его пути. Просто восхитительно, как он невнятно оправдывался и пытался отбиться от Ильи.

\- После всех моих тяжких трудов, - говорил он. – Вы двое наконец…

Илья заткнул его поцелуем.

\- Знаешь - заметила Габи. – Для шпиона ты ужасно туп.

Наполеон издал возмущенный звук.

\- Я думала, ты слышал, как мы спорили в Каракасе.

\- Все время, – ответил Наполеон, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха.

\- Не все время.

Костяшки пальцев Ильи побелели. Его пальцы стиснули руки Наполеона. 

– Это в прошлом, - сказал он.

Наполеон выгнул бровь. 

– Что, споры? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Мне стоит беспокоиться о других клонах?

Габи фыркнула.

– Как я и сказала, тупой. Мы спорили из-за тебя.

Он по-прежнему выглядел озадаченным.

\- Я предпочитаю быть номером один, - заявила Габи. – Когда я с кем-то. Я должна быть для него самым важным существом.

Выражение его лица не изменилось. Все еще тупит. Как умный человек может быть так невероятно глуп, Габи не представляла.

\- Я ревновала.

Наполеон уставился на нее. 

– Большевик сходил по тебе с ума с первой встречи, - он вывернулся из хватки Ильи. – А прошлой ночью я… это просто адреналин. Это не… это ничего не значит. Вы оба ожидали, что утром я исчезну. Да я и сам этого ожидал.

Просто удивительно, что Илья, крайне сдержанный на английском, намного лучше выражал свои мысли по-русски.

\- И что это значит? – спросила Габи.

\- Упрямец, - ошеломлённо перевел Наполеон.

\- Башка, как ящик с камнями, - возразил Илья. – Невозможный, глупый. С жаждой смерти.

Он врал. Его слова были гораздо грубее, но Габи не настаивала.

Наполеон положил ладонь на сердце. 

– Отныне – только маленькая смерть, Принц Очарование, - с наигранной серьезностью провозгласил он. Илья покраснел. А Наполеон неожиданно снова занервничал. С виноватым видом бросил взгляд на нее.

\- О, - сказала Габи. – А это «отныне» начинается прямо сейчас? Потому что я готова развернуть свой рождественский подарок.

\- Рождество уже прошло, - напомнил Илья.

\- Счастливого Дня Подарков, - сказал Наполеон. Он никогда еще не выглядел столь неуверенным.

Она дернула его за рубашку.

– Мне не нужен твой гадкий французский дом, - сообщила она. – Если в нем нет тебя.

\- Завещание тебе не понадобится, - добавил Илья. Он прижимался к Наполеону со спины. – Ты никуда не уйдешь. Я тебе не позволю.

\- Ха, - ответил Наполеон.

\- Вот видишь: тупой.

\- Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается? - слабо произнес Наполеон.

\- Это еще не закончилось хорошо, - намекнула она, приподнимая бровь.

\- Это вызов, Теллер?

\- Думаешь, потянешь?

Улыбка Наполеона была порочной. 

– Постараюсь изо всех сил, - обещал он.

 

The End


End file.
